Here Comes Cedric Diggory
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: For Quidditch League. Had to write about a character that wasn't the trio's seventh year. Cedric Diggory's envisioned seventh-year.


Cedric might have had a seventh year. He had always envisioned it a certain way.

Here was how it was all going to go for Cedric Diggory:

"Cedric Diggory, here he comes. He's the one who brought glory to Hufflepuff last year." People would whisper as he walked by. Cedric would modestly blush, but still be smiling from the recognition, and the glory he would have won for the house.

"Here comes Cedric Diggory, the guy who tied with Harry Potter." People would say as he went into Hogsmeade. Cedric would smile as people said this, and he would wave to Harry, and Harry would smile and wave back. Not everyone would know what went on in the maze that night, but Harry and Cedric would share those secrets happily. After all, it is said that secrets keep people bound together, much like defeating a mountain troll in a bathroom in your first year.

"Here comes Cedric Diggory, isn't he handsome?" The girls would twitter as he brushed past them in the hallway. Cho would be amongst them.

"You know, last year, he took me to the Yule Ball." Cho would say.

"Did you guys go on any other dates?" Her friend, Marietta Edgecombe, would ask.

"A few in Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, but nothing too extravagant." Cho would brag, and all the girls would practically swoon.

Cedric would smirk at that. He was sure he had lost quite a bit of testosterone just stepping inside that shop, and must have grown a whole pint of estrogen. How else would have Cho convinced him inside of that little Cupid-struck tea shop to read Twilight, that novel about his glittery emo counterpart?

Katie Bell, however, would fiercely blush and glare at Cho Chang, and Cedric would smile warmly at her and wave, making her smile bashfully. He'd think that she was cute when she blushed and got embarrassed.

"Here comes Cedric Diggory, one of the bravest, strongest wizards in our house!" The little 'Puffs would crow as he sat down in the common room to do his homework. Cedric would smile indulgently at them, and smile and wave. Sometimes, the little ones would ask for his autograph, telling him that he was their hero. Cedric, albeit blushing, would do it, and tell them his stories of being in the most recent Triwizard Tournament.

Professor Sprout would watch, proud of the example he was setting to the little 'Puffs.

"Here comes Cedric Diggory, he's a prefect, so you'd better run!" A Gryffindor girl would yell at a Slytherin boy and a Slytherin girl, who had their wands pointed at a crying Hufflepuff girl.

"What's going on here?" He'd ask the Gryffindor, seeing as the Hufflepuff was sobbing too hard to even breathe, almost.

"My friend, Camilla, she lost five points for Hufflepuff in Snape's class for taking notes, and the Slytherins were telling her that she was stupid, and that because she was a Hufflepuff, she would never amount to anything and become resentful, hateful, cranky, and a Squib like Filch." The Gryffindor would recite.

"Camilla?" Cedric would ask the little girl. She would lift her head out of her hands.

"I'm ashamed of my house. People always laugh, and tell me that I'm not good enough. They're right, aren't they? I wasn't ambitious enough for Slytherin, I wasn't brave enough for Gryffindor, and I certainly wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw." The little girl would reply through the tears, her red eyes focused on him.

Cedric would be a little sad that even what he did couldn't change the reputation of his house, but he had to deal with the present situation.

"Camilla." He'd say it gently, but firmly, and the little girl would stop crying.

"Never be ashamed of your house. Everyone else is just jealous." Cedric would reassure her.

"Jealous?" Little Camilla would sniffle, and raise her hand to-

"Here, allow me." Cedric would conjure a tissue.

"Thank-you." The little girl would say, and blow her nose quickly.

"Yes, they are jealous, because you know what you were chosen for?" Cedric asked.

"What?" Camilla would ask.

"For being kind. For being fair. For being honest. For being modest and a friend to all." Cedric would reply. "Aren't those good things to have?"

"Yes." Little Camilla would say. "Thank you, Cedric." Then she'd scamper off, and her friend would follow.

"Here comes Cedric Diggory. I bet he's going to try to turn you against your team." Fred Weasley would say spitefully to Katie Bell as Cedric approached.

"Boys!" Katie would say. Kind, but firm, like you would to a dog you absolutely adored that had jumped up on you. "I'll be back in a minute."

"Hey, Katie." Cedric would say. His sweater suddenly would feel too warm, despite it being a chilly November day, and they were in the outdoor courtyard.

"What's up, Cedric?" Katie would ask.

"I was- um- wondering if you would like to um- meet me outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies at the next Hogsmeade weekend?" Cedric asked.

Katie smiled slyly. "Cedric, are you asking me out on a date?" She asked.

Cedric nodded, too relieved for words.

"I'll see you then." Then her mouse brown hair would bounce on her shoulders as she whipped around to go to Charms.

"Here comes Cedric." Katie would say, standing in front of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

"Hey, Katie." Cedric would say. "Where do you wanna go?"

"Hmm. Haven't heard a guy ask me that before." Katie would say, as she moved to hold his hand, through gloves, anyway.

Oh, am I supposed to dictate everything? Cedric would ask himself, unsure of his dating skills.

"I like that. You have no idea how annoying the chivalrous guys in Gryffindor can get." Katie would say with a blush.

Then they would walk out into the snow-covered hills. Sure, Cedric had been kissed before, but as far as he would be concerned, Cedric had seen his first kiss.

"Here comes my son, Cedric Diggory." His father would say as he got off of the train for the first time. "He beat Harry Potter in a Quidditch game you know, and tied for the Triwizard Tournament. Also got a perfect O on his Transfiguration NEWT, and has got a job in Wizgamot already."

Cedric would get off of the Hogwarts Express for the last time. He'd miss Hogwarts, but he'd be ready for his future.

"Hi, Dad." He'd hug his father and they'd walk off, and have bonding time.

Cedric knew, now, that it would never happen, thanks to Voldemort. He was dead as a door nail, and wouldn't get to experience a thing.

Until the Battle of Hogwarts, and enough students came into the afterlife, that a school just had to be set up.


End file.
